


The Restraints

by xHestia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate universe - Mafia, Assassin GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Gore, M/M, Mafia Boss Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mafia Boss Wilbur Soot, What are Tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHestia/pseuds/xHestia
Summary: ! WARNING !This contains blood, gore, and somewhat mature themes! If you’re not comfortable with that, please do not read this!Takes place in 1953New York was peaceful. But Mafia’s started forming and fighting with each other, many innocent people died to these Mafia’s. The most popular ones were known as the DreamSMP and L’Manburg. These two Mafia’s had the darkness under their control. People feared these gangs, they were known as ruthless monsters who killed people for fun. Which was quite accurate. Yet, these Mafia’s have never been caught once. There are no records of any of these people. Police suspect they they’re right under their noses and they just can’t figure it out!But that’s the thingThey are right under their noses...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is part of a role play that takes place in a server on Discord. The writing may not always be the same do to it following the events in the role play. But, me and the beta readers will be trying to do our best to make the story feel smooth. Please know we will NOT have updates every day. Some people may not be here the day we are role playing so we might have to fill in some things for them to make sure that it doesn’t just look choppy and unorganized! Please be patient with updates, thanks!

**This is the Introduction to the characters of the Fanfiction. It will include the person role playing, age, name and last name, and backstory.** **Enjoy!**

_(Played by •Google ✨ (Hestia_YT))  
George Davidson -_

_Code Name: Little Blue_

_Age: 23_

_Birthday: November 1st, 1930_

_Backstory:_

George Davidson was born into an abusive life. From a young age, his parents abused him along with his two younger siblings, who passed away from suicide. When George was eight, he was put into an boarding school but it was no regular school. The school was an Assassin school, training kids to grow up into ruthless monsters. Despite his small size, he graduated at the age of eighteen, top of his class. 

George went on to becoming an assassin, hoping from one Mafia to another. Eventually, George’s father apologized to George, he forgave his father and his father divorced George’s mother, soon finding another woman and having a family with them (George was of course part of it and loved). His new family knew about his assassin career but never stopped him. It is unknown why.

  
George eventually found his biological mother and confronted her. It is unknown why, but he killed his mother, only saying that she deserved it. Soon he joined a Mafia lead by someone called Dream.

  
  


_(Played by ALessEdgyNameYouCantComplainBout)  
Clay Aiken_

_Code name: Dream_

_Age: 21_

_Birthday: August 12, 1932_

_Backstory:_

At a young age, Clay ran away from his family, taking multiple buses up to New York where they wouldn’t look for him. He became a homeless child, roaming the streets of New York. One day, he got into a skirmish with a man. With luck on his side, he managed to corner the guy with a blade to his throat. Impressed, the man invited him to a Mafia he lead. Confused, Clay accepted. He got better, scarily better, and started becoming less human in a way. Eventually, he killed the mafia leader, taking the position for himself, believing he was a better leader.

_(Played by Random-Things)_

_Born \- 1932  
Code\- Eret  
Name\- Alastair Rowe_   
  
Early life was boring- with the war raging around him, he was evacuated from his home in 1939, to America. As he was always too young to fight, he stayed in New York, separated from his family. In 1948, he stumbled across a murder. He agreed to stay silent, and was brought to the mafia run by a mysterious man and got recruited. Eventually that Mafia became in charge of a person called,’Dream.’ In 1951 he became a hitman for the family’s various clients.

_(Played by Kray)_

Backstory   
Techno and tommy (Dave and Thomas)

Techno age: 19 (Not actual age ok-)

Tommy’s age: 16 

They moved to a small town in las vegas their parents had a gambalig addiction which ended up in them gambiling with none other than wilbur they fell in deep debt and tried to run away moving to arizona abusing techno and tommy when they did things wrong the parents were barely sober 

One day after school they came home to the L’manberg mafia in the house and their parents dead corpses on the ground. Someone else would have cried but techno and tommy laughed saying “They got what they deserved” wilbur decided from that moments to recruits the two brothers 

Techno specialty is close combat with knife and swords 

Tommy works with guns arrows crossbows anything long range he can probably use it   
Tommy also met tubbo and would kill anyone who dares yell at him besides wilbur or techno 

Techno’s lover/ship : currently none 

Tommy: NO

  
_(Played by E_Probably)_

Tubbo (Toby Lawson)   
\- 24th Sept 1940, aged ~4, RMS Scythia, evacuated from England to Boston during WW2   
\- Just sort of,,, never went back home  
\- Can't remember much about parents other than that father was apiarist and mother baked really nice cakes with the honey   
\- Family he went to in Boston was nice enough but fell into debt  
\- The mum left and the dad ended up borrowing money from the L'Manburg mafia and couldn't pay it back  
\- So he kinda got Murdered™ (Tubbo was about 14)  
\- But Wilbur felt Bad about this small british homeless child so Tubbo ended up being recruited into the mafia oh yeah  
\- He mainly is used as a spy or information broker, because hey, who's gonna suspect that the 16-year-old paper boy is spilling your secrets to the town mafia?  
\- Knows A Lot about guns and weapons in general, just can't aim for shit

_(Played by SkyTheAlmighty)_

Nick Armstrong - Codename Sapnap  
DOB: March 1st, 1934  
Age: 19  
Nick has always been a fighter, more so a brawler, though not a famous one. He was found fighting in an underground fight club not five years ago, after having run away from home seemingly with the premise that he was kicked out for being a 'bad child'. He really wasn't bad, more or less just chaotic, but that didn't stop him from being able to control that chaos into combat skill.

The reason he said he ran away may or may not be the actual reason, but that isn't really important yet.

Was recruited by Dream after he got badly beat by a fighter much older than him, despite being able to hold his own. He was treated pretty badly in the club as well, so it was a nice release from it for him. He has since then gotten much better at ranged combat, but is still best at hand-to-hand.

_(Played by Kray)_

Age: 20  
Height: 5'10   
Name: Karl Jacobs  
Code name: Neon

Some Info:   
He is most known by his code name neon since he always wears bright colors! He works for Mrbeast. He loves to wonder around and eat sweets.  
He also uses grenades for most of his jobs!

_(Played by ALessEdgyNameYouCantComplainAbout)_

Age: 21  
Name: Alexis Fowl  
Bio n shit: He's pique average either unaware of or just ignoring the large amount of mafia's there are in the city. He tried to go to college for about a year, but realised quickly he could Not Afford That Shit, so he works two jobs. Night shift at the museum, and afternoons in L'manbar. He's on familiar terms with just about everyone, but has not in any way gotten involved. Just a guy doing his jobs, man. He kind of wants to be an artist, but isn't sure how, and doesn't know how to explain that he wants that to his ALIVE AND WELL FAMILY

_(Played by Docil)_

**Name:** Will Gold  
 **Age** 26  
 **About:** Wilbur the mafia boss, an interesting guy. He has a weakness to food and is a little bitch. The dude finds enjoyment in other’s pain and loves inflicting it. When in a good mood he’s not too bad though. Has a weakness to Schlatt’s cooking- it’s just good food. One last honorable thing to mention is that this man literally barely sleeps.

 **Relations:** He is not aware of his family’s alive or dead status. His one and only friend Schlatt broke ties with him only to meet each other once again recently.

 **Tactics:** Wilbur gathers most of his information by listening in on conversations while out and about and by interrogation. His interrogations are quite harsh and he will not take no for an answer. He mostly uses intimidation methods including height and making threats. ALSO, torture is a rather fun thing to do if people don’t cooperate.

 **Backstory:** There’s not much to say here. He lived a simple life although he had many questioning and concerning thoughts while growing up. He liked the adrenaline of breaking the rules which lead to him forming his own mafia known as L’manburg. He and his best friend Schlatt were friends for an extremely long time, the friendship ending when Schlatt unfortunately found out about the whole mafia thing. 

**Skills:** Because of his long ass legs he can move pretty quickly unless it’s in a confined space. He can definitely throw some good punches and kick pretty hard, kind of making up for his terrible aim with shooting.

_(Played by _•Google ✨ (Hestia_YT))__

Phil Watson  
Codename: Philza  
Age: 32  
Birthday: March 1, 1921

Backstory:  
Phil’s parents are unknown, but what is know is that he comes from a family of very well known criminals and has a good relationship with them. He was taught from a young age how to handle weapons and many different ways to kill a person with his bare hands.

_(Played by NootNootOwO)_

Name: Grayson (LAST NAME UNKNOWN)  
Age: 17  
Gender: male  
Birthday: October 24  
Code name: purpled  
Backstory: Grayson had always been a favorite in his family. It got to the point where his older sister hated him. She started to tell him awful things and try to get him in trouble. He eventually left when he was 15.

_(Played by SUPERGAMER444yt)_

**Name** : Nikkita  
 **Nickname** : Niki  
 **Age** : 25  
 **Pronouns** : She/they  
 **Sexuality** : Bisexual  
 **Hobbies** : Robbing

 **Backstory** : Niki grew up in a small village. When she was 10 she accidentaly set her house on fire, her parents dying there. She then stayed in an orphanage until she was 18, later moving to where she currently is. She doesn't have a house, just a makeshift tent in an allyway. She got hired by Techno to work at L'manbar when she was bb 20, so she's worked there for very long.

 **About** : Niki is 5'10 and she has brown hair with a blonde streak. She's a little crazy and loves killing people and robbing things.

 **Skills** : She has amazing bow aim, and is really agile with swords, knives, ect. She also likes blowing stuff up, and is amazing at parkour. Very silent.  
  


_(Played by NootNootOwO)_

Name: Claire (idk the last name)  
Age: 14  
Gender: female  
Birthday: July 2nd  
Code name: Drista  
Backstory: She had always stuck by Clay’s side. She would be too nervous to leave him. I guess you could say she had separation anxiety. She was very smart for her age though. Clay would teach her things that he did.

**MORE WILL BE ADDED SOON**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets a mission from Dream, will it go right or wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight,  
> Here’s the first chapter, I tried my best writing and making it long for everyone’s entertainment but idk how it went, so :P  
> The role play just started today and there’s so many things to add so updates might come quicker than expected! Anyways, thank you so all the Kudos and comment I got! It really got excited to start!

**1953, New York City**

{George’s POV}

George walked around in New York City, trying to find a building. He wore a blue sweater and black pants, which was unusual for him, usually wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a black cropped jacket. He walked with his hands in his pocket, examining each building he walked past. Eventually he stopped in front of one, grabbing the door handles, he opened the door walking inside.

The lobby looked normal, but it was empty, completely empty. He turned left, arriving at a door and opening it, walking inside the room and closing it behind him.

He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Dream, who was hunched over a table in a large room, one arm gripping the side like he was trying to choke it out and the other twirling a knife as if in thought. Legs spread out like he was trying to do a starfish but was too lazy for the upper half, for balance.

He was an interesting sight seeing as he was the only thing in the room for a while, and after a good moment of examining whatever it was he was looking at, Dream straight up stabbed it in annoyance. George flinched, not expecting that, but approached the taller male either way, Dream ran a hand through his hair, mumbling something or another under his breathe, frustrated.

”What’s up with you?” George asked, his voice heavy with his iconic British accent, but his voice sounded devoid of emotion, which would be expected from someone with a past like him.

Dream immediately turned around.  


Realizing it was only George though, he seemed to relax a little. "Oh- hello, Blue." Dream’s hand was placed at the back of his neck while he spoke, but it was hardly a nervous habit.

"Nothing that'll actually work, that's for sure."

He was a bit of an odd sight, that was for sure. Dressed formally one of those long sleeve dress shirts with an almost lime green tie. He wasn't wearing a jacket with it, and it was hard to tell if he'd intentionally left it out or had lost it one way or another.

Dream might have come across as a stressed college professor if it weren't for his classic bone white mask and void black gloves, not to mention the little bit of dried blood on his half loose tie. Even without seeing his face, his body language gave off the idea that he'd been expecting someone- or something- else. Tense shoulders and slightly twitching hands. His voice however, was relaxed as ever.

"Did you find anything on the McKells?"

“Nothing of importance,” He shook his head, sitting down at the table, taking out on object from his pocket, but put back as soon as Dream started talking again.

Dream sighed, pulling out the knife and slotting it back into his pocket. "I guess you haven't heard from Eret, either."

He sounded a little annoyed, but he'd taken most of his anger out on the table at this point. As George sat down he could see what the mob boss was looking at, and frustrated by, a map. Messy notes were written in seemingly random locations in a red marker that was now on the floor along with the scattered pile of files.

"We're _so_ close, I know we are."  


George observed the map, reading the notes written on it.

Dream scratched the back of his neck a moment, before popping his back out to straighten himself up. Shaking his head and running a finger gently along the pocketed knife to avoid pacing.

"If you don't mind, Blue, i'm going to need you to do me a favour."

By 'favour' he meant job, evident by the file he was bending down to pick up. Dream must have had some morning considering how scattered these things were. He didn't seem phased by it though, and found what he was looking for immediately without any visible labeling system. Handing the faded tan file to George

"Have you heard of Toby Lawson?"

”Yes, isn’t it that short kid that joined L’Manburg?” George asked, his interest piqued.

"Well,” Dream replied, setting his embroidered knife onto the table like a gambling chip, free for the taking. He didn't usually like being all visible about how he was feeling, but he spent all night doing research and even if he hadn't managed to get a good location of where the rival Mafia _was_ , this was a start.

"I need you to bring him back here for questioning, at the very least. I'm sure you can think of something creative when we're done with him."  
He said simply, going over to the far wall to look for some kind of jacket he could put on as he pushed down his sleeves.

"I'm going to make a trade with Handree at noon, so the sooner you can pull this off the better. I trust you to be able to do this alone?"

If George had any kind of reaction, Dream missed it. George nodded, getting up from his seat and walking out the door. He walked across the lobby to exit the building. He looked at the corner of the paper, reading the address, he studied it for a moment before heading off to go find the house.

—————

George finally found the neighborhood, he searched around for a while before finding the correct house. He knocked on the door, but there was no response, he knocked a second time but had the same outcome. He groaned, walking away from the house, going back to the building, deciding he would check it out again later. He closed his eyes, relaxing a little bit. Suddenly, someone bumped into his shoulder, it was a young boy, he quickly apologized to George and headed off. 

George kept looking at the boy, realizing this was Toby Lawson, also known as Tubbo. He grinned, following the little boy back to his house, this felt easy. He watched the boy tense up and his grin seemingly grew. He watched the boy enter his house, closing the door behind him. He waited a while before knocking on the door.

It took a while for Tubbo to open the door,”Can I-“ Tubbo was met with a punch to his jaw, he fell back, landing on his butt. George snickered, entering the house and closing the door behind him to make sure no one saw him.

Tubbo groaned,”Sorry, no hard feelings, just doing my job!” George told the kid. Tubbo sat up, clutching his jaw,”What job, following minors home? Because that’s a bit dodgy, man-“

”I’m surprised you haven’t recognized me already, call me Blue,” He giggled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The boy frowned, but his eyes widened a fragment when it clicked,”From that mafia, right? Damn, I should have realized. Go on, what do you want, huh?” Tubbo retorted.

”I need you, you have valuable information,” George responded, trying not to give away anything. “Information? What makes you think I’d have that then?” Tubbo said, trying to play the innocent card, but George noticed the twitch of his fingers and his heart beat going slightly faster, he chuckled.

”Sorry, but you’re lies won’t work on me,” George told Tubbo, snickering. Tubbo sighed, still holding his jaw,”Damn. Of course you can spot tells. Well, sorry to disappoint, but you’re not getting anything out of me. Not that easy,” and with that, he took a swipe at George’s legs, tripping him. He fell back, his head hitting against the door, black spots filling his vision.

He watched Tubbo get up, pining George to the ground before ultimately falling unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios, mi amigos, next chapter coming soon :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream realizes George is not back yet, what’s he gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fucking shit is happening in the role play I can’t keep up-  
> Here’s some Dream POV for the stans, lol  
> I love cliffhangers, you won’t find out what happened to George till next chapter ;3

**{Dream POV}**  
Dream leaned against the wall with a sigh. This was so dumb and frustrating, but he of all people definitely was not getting into a hospital so there wasn't much he could do.  
He heard the door open and got his hopes up, and called out  
"Hey George! I'm over by the filing cabinets, have you got any news?"

“Dream?” Eret called out nervously.

 _"Oh, Eret,"_  
Alright, now Dream was a little worried. Yeah, it hadn't been _too_ long... but he figured George worked faster than this.  
"Yeah just- back here. Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

“I just wanted to know if George was back? I ran off from work, because fuck them.” Eret asked Dream.

"A job's a job, Eret. I don't know if you just want to lose it."  
He called back, wrapping his arms around his chest for a moment before pausing.  
"Wait, you haven't heard from him either? It's been at least three hours since I last saw him.."

“Nope. I’m assuming that’s.... bad. Where did you send him?” Eret asked once again.

Dream thought a moment, before _immediately_ sitting up.  
"oh _Shit_ \- I sent him to look for Tubbo, and if Tommy was _that_ bad.."  
He didn't even finish his sentence, just straight up pushing himself up and grabbing the first gun he could see.

"We need to go after him."

“Alright. Let’s go.” Eret jogged out the door, holding it open, awkwardly with his injury.

Dream only paused to rip off a portion of Tubbo's file, that address was all they had on him, and it was all they had to find George too.. assuming he made it there, that is.

"C'mon, if we hurry we can make it in a couple minutes." Dream replied, speed walking out of the door without so much as properly waiting for Eret to follow. Simply gesturing with his hand as he continued on in his stress explaining, an embarrassing nervous habit he didn't feel like unpacking.  
"He's likely at the kids house.. they probably haven't killed him, not without getting information."

“Makes sense, I wouldn’t do that. Information is pretty important.” Eret agreed, speeding after him

"Well _you're_ sane. Tubbo's a wildcard, but if he brought George back to L'manburg- well, Wilbur is... something else. We can't afford that happen. We need to cut them off quickly."  
Dream continued, pulling up his gloves a bit as they rounded the corner. He was most definitely catching more glances than he'd like, but he was determined.  
"Do you still have your gun?"

“What do you think? Do I ever go anywhere without it?” Eret gave the passerby’s haughty looks, as though to say ‘yeah I have a gun, fuck you.’

Dream didn't slow down, pulling out the flintlock he'd grabbed on his way out in one hand and his knife in the other.  
"Good. They don't start a chance. We get him back, and get out, okay? Neither of us are fit for detours"

“Aye aye, sire.” Eret saluted.

Dream didn't respond, reaching to the door of what was supposed to be Tubbo's home. The masked mafia man was pissed, and he was not going to take any prisoners if he found Blue's corpse in there. Dream let out a breath, and didn't even hesitate before pulling the good old 'elbow ram it down' on the door. They weren't even built tough enough for that, it was kind of a shame

Eret moved behind Dream silently, wearing his sunglasses and face mask, gun out if anyone questioned them.

Dream scanned the area inside the home, but couldn't see anyone. He cursed himself out under his breath, but still stepped over the door and broken glass to look for any signs of their collègue. He was Not Having This Shit today, and was going to cut a bitch.  
"Eret, check the kitchen and left side. I'll do right."

Eret nodded and headed to the kitchen, mirroring the movements of a cop searching a home.

Dream did the same, holding his gun at waist level and going through each area individually. He even checked dumb locations that you probably couldn't fit a live person, like under the couch or in a washing machine, but came up with nothing. Why couldn't things just to to _plan_ today.  
"Any luck?"  
He called out instead, hardly trying to disguise the anger dripping in his tone as he returned to the kitchen only to pace around it like a mother on a phone call with that one person they want you to shut up so they can hear

“Nothing. I didn’t see any clues, either. I’m assuming they grabbed him and brought him home for questioning.” Eret put his gun away since there was no threat.

Dream ran a hand through his hair for the second time this morning, looking around for anything visible.  
"Of course they would- but we don't know where 'home' _is_ "  
He turned over to Eret, gripping his gun like he could make it confess to the murder of Blue

“I.... ive got no ideas. It wouldn’t make sense to kill him though. Not until he’s spilled his guts, and it’s only been three hours, so.” Eret winced again, touching his arm.

"I don't he'd break that easy.. no, George is better than that."  
It was hard to tell who Dream was reassuring here, Eret or himself, but frankly it didn't matter.  
"He has to be alive, but alive _where_ "  
He knew he was grasping at straws here, and the mob boss didn't like how worked up this was making him, but at this point he'd started going through the kitchen drawers at an inhuman pace to look for anything at all that could help him.

“Dream, those are drawers. You can’t put a human in the drawers.”

"I'm not looking for George i'm looking for clues. He has to have _something_ about where they're hiding."

“In the drawers? Come on, let’s go get a drink.”

Eret grabbed Dream’s arm and started dragging him out the door

"Eret I can't- We can't- just _leave_ him somewhere." He didn't like how high his voice was getting, but Dream still fought back. "They'll kill him, and they'll leave the body hanging from a flagpole. I don't want that on my conscience, not when I was the one who sent him out. We need everything we can get and we need to buy time!"

“Dream, they want all the info. They won’t kill him until then. We already have some ideas as to where the base is- come on, let’s get a drink, and think like idiots.”

Dream sighed, taking one last glance at the house, before following Eret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios, mi amigos, my hands hurt, next chapter probably won’t be until tomorrow. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets interrogated and Dream comes to rescue George. . .and Eret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came out late, I got lazy and I also kinda wanted it to be long, it’s also bc I had to prepare for school tmr so yeah. Don’t worry, chapters will still come out early since I’m going back to online school bc I’m in quarantine for 2 weeks. Some kid in my music class tested positive for corona and I interacted with them, so now my whole class (except for 4 students) is in quarantine. T^T  
> Enjoy the chapter!

**{George POV}**

George groaned, waking up. Where was he— oh right, the kid captured him. Great. He blocked a few times, looking around, he spotted Toby, the smug little fucker. “oh, good, you’re awake now,” said the boy. George just growled, bringing his knees to his chest,”Hey, don’t be like that. You should have expected this could go wrong for you,” Toby said, frowning a bit, going back to eating a sandwich that was in his hands.

George rolled his eyes,”I’ll be back soon, stay. there.” And then the boy left. George blinked, confused, then groaned, trying to untie the fabric that bounded him.

———————

George had been trying to escape his ‘ropes,’ which was really just a piece of clothe, but it had been tied to tightly. George let out a shriek of frustration, breathing loudly. He heard the door started to unlock, and he looked towards the door, was Toby back? Nope. It was a man in a fox mask. George sighed. “Hello there, who are you?” the man asked.

George narrowed his eyes at the man, realizing that this was probably someone from L’Manburg. He lifted up his chin,”Call me Blue,” he grinned. “Huh. . .nice to meet ya,” the fox man said,”so you don’t recognize me either?” George giggled.

“Honestly, I could care less if I know you or not, do you know who’s house this is? I just randomly broke in, I’m looking for someone,” the fox man asked. George leaned back onto the wall,”You’re looking for Tubbo, right? I’m part of a mafia too, the one lead by ‘Dream,’ ring any bells?” George snickered.

“Nice, so I broke into the right house,” the fox boy said before continuing,”Nice to meet you. . .Blue. And yes, it does” the fox man replied, putting a hand on his hips.

George frowned,”So, what are you gonna do with me?” He asked.

”Hm? I was thinking about either leaving you or taking you with me,” he said, glancing back at George. He rolled his eyes, not responding. ”Your choice,” the fox man grabbed a book from his bag and slammed it on George’s head.

Man, how many times was he gonna get knocked out today?

———————

George woke up, the fox man from before sitting in front of him, his vision not as dark as before. He quickly realized his glasses were off, revealing his blue left eye and brown right eye. George quickly closed his eyes. “You want this?” the fox man asked,”My glasses? Yes” George assumed. “Why do you wear them? To hide your face?” The fox man asked,”Something like that. . .” George whispered. The fox-man looked at him with a weird face, but put on George’s 

A man walked into the room, Wilbur. “Fundy. Would you care to explain to me why you brought an SMP person here?” Wilbur walked up to, who he learned was, Fundy. His anger evident on his tone. “. . .Tubbo left him alone in his house, plus, we could use the information from him,” Fundy supplied. “You fucking-“ Wilbur took a moment to calm himself,”You- you know better than to bring an enemy here.” Wilbur said, sighing.

”I mean, he was knocked out. . .” Fundy defended, getting up from the ground.

Wilbur sighed again,”We need to get rid of him, they can’t find out where the bar is.” Wilbur told Fundy. He just stood there for a bit before leaving the room.  


”Of course. He leaves me to clean up his mess.” Wilbur clenched his fists, but once again, he calmed himself,”So, what should I do with you?” Wilbur questioned. George narrowed his eyes, not responding.

“Hmmm, not talking, huh? That may be an issue,” Wilbur shifted his weight from one leg to another,”I don’t have anything to say to you, so what’s the point in talking?” George added after a bit. “Ah, so he talks,” Wilbur walks over to George, grabbing the collar of his shirt and forcing him to stand,” _What’s your name_?” Wilbur forced, George was in phased, he just grinned,”Call me Blue,” he replied.

“So we’re going by code names? I want your _real_ name” Wilbur growled, slamming George into the wall. He groaned at the impact,”And what do I get out of telling you my _real_ name?” George retorted, glaring at Wilbur. “You get to live, how does that sound?” Wilbur smiled sweetly, but his voice was filled with venom. He thought for a moment,”Well then, it’s George.”

“Good. Now, you work for Dream, yes?”

”I’d think it’d be obvious.”

”So that’s a yes,” Wilbur scoffed,”What were you doing before you got ‘kidnapped’ by Tubbo?”

”Nothing honestly, I was just talking to Dream before he assigned me to kidnapping Tubbo, you can see how that went,” He retorted. “Interesting,” Wilbur let George fall to the ground and George groaned once more.

“I’ll leave you here for now. Expect another visit,” Wilbur left the room, locking the door behind him.

George sighed, closing his eyes and allowing himself to fall asleep.

———————

George blinked open his eyes, his glasses fell off in his sleep, he groaned. Wait. Eret? “Eret? What are you doing here?” George questioned,”I got captured,” Eret responded.

they sat there for a while, sitting in awkward silence,”Dream’s gonna be pissed,” Eret started,”Probably,” George shuddered , Dream was terrifying when he was pissed. “Yeah, I’m dead,” Eret chuckled darkly. George’s eyes drifted around the room to find anything to help him. “I can’t see shit,” Eret muttered, tossing his head to throw off his glasses, he groaned. “Maybe you should rest, Eret,” George suggested. “Yeah, yeah” Eret replied, leaning his head back to rest, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

George heard the door unlock, revealing to be Fundy, he walked in and sat in front of George, noticing Eret was asleep. George lifted up his chin,”What do you want?” George growled. “Eh. . .the idiots are being, well, idiots,” Fundy huffed. “Honestly, ya’ll are pretty sane.”

George snorted,”Sane—?” He laughed menacingly,”That’s funny!” George replied, calming himself down. “Nah. . .it’s just Tommy and Tubbo in the same room, plus Wilbur and Schlatt.” 

Fundy noticed the glasses and snorted,”Need some help again?” Fundy chuckled,”Oh, fuck off,” George snapped. “Damn. . .i was just asking,” Fundy muttered,”Whatever,” George retorted.

”Well do you?”

”It’s not like they help with my color blindness or heterochromia,”

”You’re color blind?”

”Yeah, most people with heterochromia have it,” 

“Wow, that’s interesting, you learn something new everyday,”

”Whatever, it’s nothing special, their just. . .defects,”

Just because you’re different doesn’t mean you have defects,” Fundy added,”It makes you unique!” the fox man smiled. ”Whatever, you can see it as being ‘ _unique_ ,’ I’ll see it as a defect.” 

”I mean, think what you wanna think, but that’s a depressing way of seeing things,” Fundy supplied, George just laughed,”It’s not like anyone cares.” George retorted coldly. Fundy sat there, staring at George for a while,”I know we’re supposed to be enemy’s and all, but, are you okay. . ?” Fundy asked, genuinely concerned. George faced the fox man, tearing up,”Look me in the face and tell me I’m okay!” George half shouted. 

”. . .You obviously aren’t. . .so why?” Fundy asked him. “I’ve had a bad past. . .” George responded, bringing his knees to his chest. “It’s hard to forget,” George added. “a have you tried confronting someone? Keeping all that inside you must be horrible,” Fundy shifted closer to George. He didn’t respond, he just sat there, Fundy observing him.

he watched the door fall down, it was enough to scared Eret awake,”Dream?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios, mi amigos, wish me luck

**Author's Note:**

> Adios, mi amigo, hope you are excited for the first chapter. . .


End file.
